


Where He'd Rather Be

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, anniversary of the battle of hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: It's the twenty first anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, ending Voldemort's reign of terror. As always, the wizarding world commemorates the day in different ways. But where is Harry Potter on this important day?





	Where He'd Rather Be

**Author's Note:**

> Canon compliant with JKR's stories and also CC

Harry Potter woke suddenly, breathing heavily. He glanced over at the clock on his bedside table, propping his glasses on quickly; completely unsurprised to see it was close to one in the morning. Somehow he always seemed to wake at this time on this particular day. Like his mind recalled what he was doing and feeling all those years ago. Twenty one, to be exact.

“Harry?” Ginny's sleepy voice was comforting in the dark and he curled against her back, needing her warmth, her closeness; his arm flung over her hip. 

“I'm fine, love, go back to sleep,” he assured her softly. He hadn't meant to wake her.

“You sure?” She was more awake now, and he wondered if she too hadn't been fully asleep. She had her own heartaches to remember on this day. 

“Love you,” she said, in almost a whisper. 

He kissed her shoulder. “Love you too.” 

And eventually he fell back into some sort of sleep. 

**

He woke later, rubbing his eyes. He still didn't feel that he'd had a great sleep, but it was to be expected. Another look at the clock saw it was coming up to six o'clock. 

The sunrise ceremony would have started by now. He hadn't attended one for years now, and the Minister for Magic had known him long enough not to even bother requesting his presence. Instead, he let others, trusted others, speak for him, in a carefully planned short speech. 

A small cry from elsewhere in the house alerted him to the reason Ginny must have risen before him. A wry grin crossed his face; babies don't care what day or time it was, they still just wanted to be fed and changed. And this particular baby was mere weeks old, born on his own father's birthday, March 27. It was also the first time she'd been away from her parents overnight.

He settled back, his hands behind his head. He could picture Hogwarts in his mind, the lawns filled with people, dressed in their finest, all come to pay their respects, to remember the fallen, to commemorate another year of peace. His own children there, his godson, nieces and nephews and friends. 

He was far happier where he was.

He heard Ginny crooning to the baby, but the little one still appeared unsettled. He wasn't surprised when she appeared in the bedroom doorway, jiggling a pink bundle. 

“Here's Grandpa, he needs lots of cuddles today,” she said softly to the baby, their first grandchild. For there had been no question that Harry and Ginny would be grandparents to Teddy and Victoire's children.

Harry eagerly held out his arms and Ginny came over, placing the baby in his arms. Harry adjusted her, so she was laying directly against his chest. She soon settled, with a few pats on her back. He'd forgotten how wonderful it was to hold a new baby, for it had been quite a few years since Lily had been this small.

Ginny slid back into bed, resting her head on her hand as she watched him attend to their granddaughter. She'd forgotten how good he looked, bare chested and nursing a baby. It had been a few years, after all. 

“Ceremony will have started,” she noted. 

“Mmm-hmm,” he agreed, rubbing circles on the baby's back. “Wonder how James is doing, making the speech.” 

“I'm sure he'll do fine,” replied Ginny, “although I was surprised when he volunteered. Seeing Teddy give the speech on your behalf last year really made him aware of it all, you know.” 'It' being the ramifications of what his family had been through, at the infamous Battle of Hogwarts.

“Teddy was nervous enough, thank Merlin Vic was standing by him,” chuckled Harry, making the sleepy baby stir and open her eyes. “Yes, we're talking about your mummy and daddy,” he told her gently. She closed her eyes, safe and content.

“They'll all be here in a couple of hours, expecting brunch,” she reminded her husband, shifting to rest her head on his shoulder, with one hand resting on the baby's back, over his own hand. “Shall we try for another kip?” 

“Maybe a doze,” he agreed, turning to rest a cheek against the top of her head. “It was nice of Minerva to allow the kids to come home for the day.” 

“It was nice of her and Draco to allow Scorpius to accompany them,” she agreed. 

James, Albus, Scorpius and Lily would return from the ceremony with Teddy and Victoire for a late breakfast/early lunch, then later they'd all head over to The Burrow for Victoire's birthday celebrations.

And somewhere, in all the madness of a Lupin/Weasley/Potter family get together, Ginny would ensure he'd find time alone with Ron and Hermione for a quiet drink, their presence always a welcome comfort. 

“Mmm,” said Harry, non commitally. He'd been encouraging Albus to make more friends, worried that the Malfoy boy was his sole companion at school. Just something else that had driven a wedge between father and son. 

“Harry,” chided Ginny quietly, “Scorpius seems like a nice boy, and he's Al's best friend. Besides, his mother is quite ill. He's going to need a friend over the next few painful months.” 

Harry nodded, aware of the rumours that Draco's wife Astoria was dying of a blood curse. No matter what he thought of Draco, no matter their past history, he wouldn't wish the death of a spouse or mother on anyone. 

“I'll be friendly to the boy,” he assured her, moving slightly to be that little bit closer to her but trying not to jostle the sleeping baby. 

“Good. He's important to Al, which means he's always welcome in this house,” she reminded him, lifting her face to look up at him. He responded by dropping a kiss on her forehead. 

She smiled, snuggling back against him, her head on his shoulder as she watched the baby sleep contentedly. 

Yes, this was how a near 40 year old Harry Potter liked to spend May 2nd these days, no fanfare, no spotlight, just surrounded by his family, which was always growing. 

For now, he slept, his granddaughter in his arms and his beloved wife by his side. 

There was nowhere he'd rather be.


End file.
